


Fuego y agua

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No me importa si nos quedamos aquí o no. Cualquier lugar está bien, contigo.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Fuego y agua

**Fuego y agua**

Hikaru estaba descansado sobre su toalla de playa, su expresión relajada, su respiro calmo.

Yuya estaba entre sus piernas, su espalda contra el pecho del menor, su cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Hikaru.

Ninguno de los dos podía recordar la última vez que se habían sentido tan bien.

La pequeña hoguera acerca de ellos hacía bastante luz para dejarlos ver alrededor, pero ellos no parecían darse cuenta.

“¿Qué estás pensando?” Hikaru preguntó a su novio, cuando lo vio quedarse callado por demasiado tiempo, solo mirando al cielo.

Yuya cogió sus hombros, haciéndose más cómodo contra de él, dejando que los brazos de Hikaru lo rodearan perfectamente.

“Nada. Estaba solo pensando que esto es algo que he hecho raramente, y que me gusta muchísimo.” explicó, girándose en el abrazo de Hikaru. “Tendríamos que hacerlo más a menudo.”

Yaotome rio y asintió, inclinando su cabeza para besarlo.

“¿Estás hablando de la hoguera?”

“Estoy hablando de todo. Estoy hablando de la playa, del mar, y nosotros... de verdad, Hikka. Pienso que nunca me he sentido tan relajado.” le dijo, sonriéndole y volviendo a mirar al cielo y el mar.

El menor asintió, pensativo.

Tenía razón, era algo que raramente tenían ocasión de hacer.

Pasar tan tiempo juntos nunca estaba fácil por su trabajo, y cuando tenían tiempo siempre buscaban excusas que los impedía de pasar tiempo juntos.

Pero esa noche era perfecta.

La ligera brisa mezclada al calor del fuego era perfecta, el sonido de las pequeñas ondas que tocaban la costa era perfecto, y también era perfecto el sentido de tener su novio en sus brazos, sabiendo que no tenía que dejarlo ir.

Tenía razón, tenían que hacerlo más a menudo.

“¿Qué pienses de un chapuzón?” le preguntó improvisamente, poniéndose en pie y ofreciendo su mano a Yuya, ayudándolo a levantarse.

El mayor sonrió, después asintió y lo siguió hacia la costa.

El agua estaba tan caliente y tan agradable que no tomaron demasiado tiempo para bañarse.

Cuando fueron bañados de su cabeza a sus pies, Hikaru agarró Yuya por su cintura, abrazándolo de vuelta y besándolo.

“Hola.” murmuró, riendo bajo.

“Hola.” respondió el mayor, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hikaru y suspirando, completamente relajado.

“¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí para toda la noche?”

“Nuestras manos se harían demasiado arrugadas.”

“Podemos volver a la playa, en algún momento.” Hikaru dijo, incapaz de quitar de sonreír por cuanto estúpidos parecían.

“Pues podríamos. Y, quizás, podríamos estar aquí aún más. Mañana, también.”

“Y pasado mañana.”

“Y el día siguiente.”

Empezaron a reír, y después se giraron hacia la playa, mirando a la hoguera que la iluminaba.

“Yuu...” Hikaru dijo, besando el cuello del mayor. “No me importa si nos quedamos aquí o no. Cualquier lugar está bien, contigo.”

Takaki se enrojó, no acostumbrado a tal afecto de su novio, pero asintió.

“Tienes razón. Cualquier lugar está bien por mí también, si tú estás conmigo.” sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el abrazo. “Te amo, Hikka.”

“Yo también, Yuya. Yo te amo también.”


End file.
